


fanart for "Stimulus" by AstronautSquid

by krimsnkrams



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsnkrams/pseuds/krimsnkrams





	fanart for "Stimulus" by AstronautSquid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstronautSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/gifts).



My (second) contribution for the “Black Sails Big Bang” for [AstronautSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid)´s beautiful, amazing story [“Stimulus”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004592) <3

You can also find the drawing [ on tumblr](http://krimsnkramsart.tumblr.com/post/168536461617/my-second-contribution-for-the-black-sails-big)


End file.
